Kitchen Romances
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: What happens in the kitchen when Robin, Raven, and Cyborg leave for a meeting?


Kitchen Romances

_In this story Beastboy is taller than Starfire. Oh and I don't own The Teen Titans just this idea. One-shot_

"WHO'S TURN IS IT TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN?" Yelled Cyborg at the top of his lungs. "BEASTBOY!" "Dude! I cleaned it yesterday." "ROBIN!" "I cleaned it the day before beastboy." "RAVEN!" "The day before Robin." Starfire came floating through the door. "Friends! Look! We have acquired a message from the box of mail!" Robin walked over and opened the letter and read it. "Great." He muttered. "What is it?" Raven asked. "O.k, Cyborg, Raven, and I have to go to an emergency meeting with the mayor." "Dude! Why can't I go?" Beastboy said disbelievingly. "He says he only need's us three specifically." Robin said. "Well good cause Starfire has to clean the kitchen and Beastboy, you gotta find me my videogame I let you borrow last week." Cyborg said smiling. "Come on you guys the meeting starts in five minuets and we have to be across town." Robin said walking to the garage to the T-Car. "Alright we'll see you two later!" Cyborg said following Raven and Robin to the T-car. "That is so unfair! If you need me star I'll be in my room." Beastboy yelled as he stomped into his room. Starfire went into her room and changed into her cleaning clothes which was a large blue shirt that hung off her shoulder with bleach stains all over it and a pair of holey Capri's. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and went to the kitchen. On her way she grabbed the radio and plugged it up in the kitchen. She turned on the radio and started cleaning and singing along. After starfire finished cleaning she decided to make a cake. Science no one really liked her cooking she went to cooking classes in her spare time. She took out all the supplies and began to mix them. She took the bowl and put it on the counter and she sat on the other end with her legs crossed. After Beastboy calmed down his stomach started growling so he started walking to the kitchen. Starfire suddenly stopped for a moment as her favorite song came on. "How wondrous!" Beastboy stopped dead in his tracks when he came in the kitchen. Starfire was up on the counter singing and stirring something. He noticed instantly that she changed her clothes and she also changed some of the words.

_Beastboy I See You Working Hard  
I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,  
Let You Know That I Admire What You Do  
The More If I Need To Reassure You,_

_My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)  
If I Want It (Got It)  
When I Ask You (You Provide It)  
You Inspire Me To Be Better  
You Challenge Me For The Better  
Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter._

Beastboy stood silently in shock as he listened to Starfire sing.__

Let Me Help You  
Take Off Your Shoes  
Untie Your Shoestrings  
Take Off Your Glove things (Yeah)  
What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)  
Let Me Feed You  
Let Me Run Your Bathwater  
Whatever You Desire, I'll Supply ya  
Sing You A Song  
Turn The Game On  
I'll Brush Your Hair  
Help Put Your pj's on  
Want A Massage? (Yeah)  
You Want A Manicure?  
Beastboy I'm Yours I Want to Cater to You Boy

Beastboy Started to walk towards Starfire. She turned around and blushed at the sight of him. "Don't stop singing." Beastboy said sitting in front of her on the counter. Starfire nodded and continued to sing and stir the batter. __

Chorus  
Let Me Cater To You,  
Cause BB This Is Your Day,  
Do Anything For My Man,  
Baby You Blow Me Away,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You.  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart,  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More,  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You.

Starfire blushed and smiled at Beastboy as he looked deep in thought. 'Do I like starfire like that?' he asked himself.__

Baby I'm Happy You're Home,  
Let Me Hold You In My Arms  
I Just Want To Take The Stress Away From You  
Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)  
Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)  
If You Want It (I Got It)  
Say The Word (I Will Try It)  
I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)  
Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)  
I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit

'I…I do…I like… no… I love Starfire.' While Starfire was stirring the batter and singing she didn't notice that her middle finger had some batter on it.__

I Promise You (Promise You),  
I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh),  
Remain The Same Chick (Yeah),  
You Fell In Love With (Yeah,)  
I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right,  
I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits,  
When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over,  
BB I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It),  
If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy,  
All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy.

Starfire continued to stir the batter and sing and smile at Beastboy.__

Let Me Cater To You,  
Cause BB This Is Your Day,  
Do Anything For My Man,  
Baby You Blow Me Away,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You.  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart,  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More,  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You.

I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here  
That's The Least I Can Do,  
Let Me Cater To You,  
Through The Good (Good),  
The Bad (Through The Bad),  
The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs).  
I'll Still Be Here For You,  
Let Me Cater To You,  
Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful,)  
I Love The Way You Are (You Are),  
Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire),  
Your Wish Is My Command (Command),  
I Want To Cater To My Man.  
Your Heart (Your Heart),  
So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through),  
The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much),  
So Much Of Me Is You (Is You),  
I Want To Cater To My Man .

Beastboy surprised Starfire by lifting her hand and sucking the batter off her middle finger. Starfire giggled. Beastboy lifted his eyes to meet hers and stared at her intensely.__

Let Me Cater To You,  
Cause BB This Is Your Day,  
Do Anything For My Man,  
BB You Blow Me Away,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You.  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart,  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands,  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More,  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You.

Starfire finished singing and sat there staring at Beastboy staring at her. "Beasboy-" before she got to finish her sentence Beastboy leaned forward and took Starfire's lips in his. Starfire responded by kissing him back. When they broke apart Starfire had a dazed look on her face as well as Beasboy. "I love you…Starfire." He said quietly. Starfire blushed. "I love you too Beastboy." They sat and stared at each other and the space between them closed slowly. A beep from the stove startled them and they pulled apart. "So what are you making?" Beastboy asked blushing and getting off the counter. "A cake." "A cake? What flavor?" Starfire stuck her finger in the cake and put some on beastboy's nose. "This kind." Starfire laughed as Beastboy looked cross eyed at the batter on his nose. Beastboy stuck his hand in the batter and flicked it at starfire. Starfire gasped and did the same. Now it was an all out batter war. Batter flew across the kitchen and his everything in sight. The front door opened unknown to Beasboy and Starfire. "Starfire, Beastboy where back where are-" the voice was cut off by some batter slamming in his face. Beastboy and Starfire gasped. There standing at the door with batter all over his face was Robin. Cyborg and Raven walked in soon after. "Dawg, what happened to HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg Bust into laughter before finishing his sentence. Raven was silently snickering. Robin wiped his face off and had an angry expression on his face. "Who threw that?" he asked fiercely as Cyborg and Raven got quiet. Starfire and Beastboy were sitting on the floor covered from head to toe with batter. When no one answered Robin yelled. "WHO THREW IT?" Starfire pointed at Beastboy and Beastboy pointed at Starfire. Robin growled and Cyborg started cracking jokes. "Hey robin you could always be a baseball player when you get older. Maybe they'll let you be a _batter_ ! HAHAHAHA!" Robin mumbled to him self as he stomped off to his room. "You guys better clean up before he get's back or he'll be really mad." Raven said in an amused tone while walking to her room. Cyborg did the same. Beasboy and Starfire got up and stared at each other. They stared at each other and then started laughing hysterically. "We better clean up now." Beasboy said pulling the mop out the closet. "Yeah." Starfire ran some water in the sink and wet the dish cloth, wrung it out, and then started wiping the counter. The two's eye's met and they smiled at each other and continued to clean thinking of what the future might hold.

That story was BANG'IN! R&R!


End file.
